


The Deepest Dream

by makebei



Series: Brocedes PWP [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Face-Fucking, Multi, Rape, Rape Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: 只有在梦里，在最深的梦里，他才能像这样碰触Nico。





	

他就站在他的面前，却像隔了整个世界。  
“Lewis，我准备退役了。”  
他最后看了他一眼，转身消失在一片黑暗里。  
Lewis又一次从梦中惊醒，额头一片濡湿。  
距离收到那条短信已经过去了将近一周，但其中的内容仍旧萦绕在他的脑海中。他心烦地从床上坐起，走到卫生间用冷水泼了把脸，披上外套出门去了。

平淡的一天照旧以喧闹的派对结束。  
Lewis不知道自己怀里抱着的是谁，但他对这里的一切感到轻松惬意。这里就像是他的领地。他跟周围的人摩擦着身体，体温升高，脑袋眩晕，让他沉浸在此刻。  
散场的时候，拥着他的人问了一句：“去哪儿。”Lewis直接报了自己家的地址。

忽然间Lewis就被扔在了一片柔软的羽绒中。但他丝毫不感到诧异。他耐心地等待对方爬上来。  
他的视线模糊到几乎看不清对方的脸，但这又怎样？他此刻需要的仅仅是一具温暖的身体，让他忘记一切。  
无论是谁。

“你还好吗？”  
Lewis没有回答，而是直接伸手抓住那人的领口，将他拖到了床上。  
两人的呼吸突然拉近。气氛一下子变得暧昧。  
Lewis努力睁大模糊的双眼，终于看清了身边人的脸。那熟悉的金发，蓝灰色的眼睛——该死的Nico Rosberg。  
很好，他又梦到他的队友了。  
那人是绝对不可能出现在这儿的。自从那人结婚后，他就再没有来过他的家。  
Lewis狠狠地拧了自己的一把，想从这荒唐的梦中醒来。可是他的视线却越来越模糊。  
你为什么总是出现在我的梦里？Lewis想朝他大吼。然而他只是拉过那人的领口，重重地吻了上去。  
Nico一下子慌了，双手不住的挣扎想推开他。  
但这是Lewis的梦，Lewis可以做任何事。  
Lewis一手钳住他乱动的双手，一手开始解对方衬衫的扣子，嘴上的动作也没缓下来。Nico没料到他的出其不意，不小心松了牙关，放任他的舌头横冲直撞。  
衬衫很快就被解开了，Lewis的双手终于触上了对方光裸的胸口。他能感觉到对方的颤抖。  
“Lewis，别这样……”  
“闭嘴！”这是他的梦！是的，这是梦。只有在梦里，他才能对他做这种事。  
他低下头，舔舐Nico的胸口，顺着肌肉的线条一路向下，留下了一道道水渍。最后，他又向上，含住了Nico的乳尖。  
身下人突然剧烈地震动了一下，泄出了一声呻吟。  
“Please……Please don’t……”Nico接近哭腔地请求道。  
Lewis没有抬头，泄愤般地将对方的裤子连同内裤一起扒了下来。他粗鲁地揉弄了两下Nico的性器，然后径直将中指插入了Nico的穴口。  
Nico疼得叫出声，开始奋力地挣扎。“Lewis，我不想……我不想这样……”他哭喊道。  
Lewis仍然没有理他，只是更用力地按住了他的腰，自顾自地扩张。等到他觉得差不多了，便褪下了裤子，不顾对方地挣扎，凶狠地冲进了他的身体。  
Nico脸涨得通红，几乎发不出声音。他激动到浑身颤抖，脖颈向后仰到了最大的角度，像一只被猎人射伤痛苦嘶吼的野兽。  
Lewis长舒了口气，停下了动作，全身心地感受这一刻在Nico身体里的感觉。上帝，他紧得像个处女！但更让Lewis满足的是内心最阴暗的愿望被实现的难以言喻的满足，以及一股转瞬即逝的空虚。  
然而他没时间细想，便又动作起来。他的动作又急又狠，似乎想把Nico的整个身体操开。Nico不断地被逼出高高低低的呻吟，小腿绷得笔直，几乎感到抽搐般的疼痛。他紧绷的身体随着Lewis暴风骤雨般的动作不受控制地软下来。他像失去了自己的保护层般，敞开双腿，任由Lewis操弄。肉体撞击的声音充斥着整个房间。  
Lewis被这阵快感刺激得大脑放空，简直快分不清梦中和现实。  
然而他又清晰地知道自己在梦中。  
只有在梦里，他才能忘记Vivian，忘记Alaia，忘记Nico已经不再属于他。  
他突然想起那天晚上，Nico打电话告诉他结婚的消息，邀请他去参加他的婚礼。Nico的声音是那样的愉悦幸福，Lewis几乎落下泪来。  
有的时候，他希望他们永远是十四岁的少年，睡在同一间宾馆，畅想着他们未来进入围场。只有他们。

Lewis的动作越来越快。Nico的体内被他操得软得一塌糊涂，像一块融化的黄油。会阴和大腿根部被他撞得通红。他索性抬高Nico的双腿，将自己更用力地送入对方的体内。他俯下身，想亲吻Nico，却发现对方不知什么时候已是满脸泪痕。他几乎愣住了。  
几乎。  
他身下的动作仍没有缓下来。Nico仍止不住地哽咽着。  
这一切荒唐得可怕。但这正是他想要的。  
只有在梦里，在最深的梦里，他才能像这样碰触Nico。  
因为从现在起，Nico将完完全全地属于另一个女人。  
永远。

高潮快到的时候，Lewis将自己从Nico体内抽出来，直接射在了他狼狈的脸上。精液溅了他满身满脸，弄脏了他美丽的金发。  
他把Nico弄得乱七八槽。只有他能这样。这想法几乎让Lewis又硬起来。  
Nico仿佛麻木般僵硬地躺在床上，一动不动。  
Lewis想摸摸他的脸。但他只是拉过被子，为对方盖上。  
“晚安。”

第二天醒来的时候，Lewis只觉得头痛欲裂。然而当看到枕头上几缕残留的凌乱金发后，他知道一切都结束了。

END


End file.
